Of Love and AIDS
by JenuineBelle
Summary: Jenni finds Kyle being attacked by some kids in the stairwell at school. After getting to know each other, they fall in love. How does Jenni deal with Kyle's AIDS?


***Author's note* This is a story I wrote in high school. Hope you enjoy!**

**Of Love and AIDS**

Jenni's home life wasn't perfect. She had to deal with babysitting her 1 year old brother Jack and her 6 year old sister Emily Rose after school every day. Her mom was a doctor at the General Hospital down the street and her dad was a dentist at the office downtown. Her mom wouldn't get home until late at night, and her dad would get home around dinner, leaving Jenni to make dinner for her siblings. It's not that she didn't enjoy cooking; it just pained her to see her parents never around for their 3 children. As Jenni struggled through her home life, school didn't make it any easier.

Jenni was a good student. She had to be to make up for her parents never being around. She got straight A's and never missed a class unless she absolutely had to. She was never late, and she didn't have many friends. That is, until she met Kyle.

Jenni was walking through the halls of her giant campus, late for the first time, when her life changed. Two boys had been fighting in the hall and she couldn't get around them to get to class on time. She was walking to her English class when she saw five boys crowding around something up on the stairs. She walked over to investigate what they were crowding around when she saw a boy, a freshmen like herself, cowering in fear in the middle of the crowd. His books had been thrown around and it looked like he was shaking. Jenni always was the quiet one in school, but her maternal instinct kicked in when she saw this boy on the floor.

"Hey!" she screamed, setting her books on the floor. "What do you think you're doing? Can't you see he's defenseless? Leave him alone!" She pushed by one of the boys and knelt down next to the boy on the floor. "How would you feel if you were getting beat up? Oh, that's right, everyone is so damn afraid of all of you that you have no reason to fear at all. You have no feelings. You boys are pathetic. Now, get the hell out of here before I report all of you." She sighed angrily.

The boys stared at her in complete awe for a moment before they all ran away in the fear she said they didn't have. The boy at her side spoke up once the halls were empty.

"Th-thank you." He said, his voice shaking. Jenni nodded, standing and offering a hand to help him up.

"I'm Jenni" He smiled, taking her hand and standing.

"I'm Kyle." He let go of her hand and picked up the books that had been thrown across the floor. "Thanks again for helping me out back there. I've got to get to class," He smiled a little awkward smile and turned to leave.

"Wait up!" she said as she scooped up her books. "I'll walk with you. You're in my class, aren't you?"

"English, Room 407?" he asked as he started walking, Jenni at his side.

"Yep, that's where I'm going." They walked slowly, dreading the punishment they would receive for being late. When they arrived, Kyle reached for the door handle and turned it ever so slowly. The teacher turned to the door as it opened.

"Ah, my two missing students," She said when the door finally opened. "Where have you two been, hmm?"

'Kyle was getting picked on in the hallway, so I helped him out. In fact," she looked around the room, "Three of the boys who were picking on him are in here now." She pointed to them and took her seat.

"You," the teacher addressed the students Jenni had pointed out. "Come with me, we're going to have a little talk with the principal." The three boys looked at each other nervously before standing to leave. The room became instant chaos the moment the door closed behind the teacher. Kyle got up and sat in the empty desk next to Jenni.

"Do you want to know why they did it?"

"If you want to tell me." She said with a nod.

"I want to tell someone Jenni, I have to. If I don't tell someone, things won't get any better." He leaned over, lowering his voice. Jenni leaned over in suit. "I have AIDS."

Jenni gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. She stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug, holding him close. Again, her maternal instinct took over. None of the students cared about, or even noticed, the two teenagers locked in an embrace. The teacher came back in, and Kyle and Jenni jumped apart. The teacher resumed class without another word.

"Kyle!" Jenni jogged up behind him after school. He stopped.

"Yeah?" He turned to her.

"Wanna, um, come over? We can study for our test."

"Um, sure." He smiled a soft, adorable smile.

"Cool." Jenni smiled back. They walked together to Jenni's house saying little. When they got there, they decided to watch a movie. Jack was asleep in his crib. Halfway through the movie, they got bored and started talking.

"Jenni, my life is so crappy sometimes." Kyle started. Jenni tried to interrupt. "No, let me finish. First, I have to tell you about my parents. No one knows when I was born, or where for that matter. My mom does drugs, and so now I live with my dad. I have a twin too. We both have AIDS. We get teased all the time Jenni. What happened today was nothing compared to some of the things that happen to us. I've been thrown in trash cans, coughed on, sneezed on. People have tried to kill me. You're the first person to even TRY to stop them. Most people stop, stare, and then go to class. You're the only person in this school to show any sympathy. I've always watched you from across the room, hoping you'd be the one to stop them. Today you showed me that persistence does pay off and that not everyone is cruel in this school Jenni. Thank you." He sighed, forgetting he had been holding his breath. Jenni stared at him in awe.

"I...I didn't know. I'm so sorry Kyle. Some people just don't have any sympathy." She pulled him into a hug. "Kyle..." He looked to her.

"Yeah?" His eyes searched hers for a clue.

"I....I think I may be falling for you." She looked away. Kyle pulled her face

back to face his gently. He smiled at her.

"I think I might be falling for you too, Jenni." Jenni smiled, then her smile

faded, as if she realized something.

"Kyle, I've only known you for a day, I can't be in love with you already." She sighed. She knew it couldn't be love, yet she found herself wanting to tell him she loved him. She wanted to make things right for him, to make up for all of the cruel students they went to school with. Maybe it was just her maternal instinct coupled with pity. Yes, that's what it was.

"Jenni, I feel the same way. I want to be with you. Not just as friends, but more." He smiled, hoping she would agree.

"Kyle, I can't. You're going to die before me, and I will be heartbroken."

"Even if you didn't love me, you'd feel the same way when I die."

"Kyle I just can't." The argument continued for some time. Kyle eventually gave up trying to win. Maybe she didn't love him. That was the only thing he could think of.

The days went on, Jenni and Kyle stuck to "just friends" for the time being. They told no one of their feelings for each other. They spent most of high school like this, wondering if their love was true, or just puppy love. Jenni wanted so desperately to be in love with Kyle, but her fear of his death kept her from doing so. Kyle wanted to be in love with Jenni as well, but he didn't want her to be hurt, although he knew already that she would end up devastated when he died, granted they stayed in touch that long. By senior year, Kyle was fed up with staying "just friends"

The night before they were to go back to school as seniors, Kyle called Jenni. The phone rang twice before Jenni answered.

"Hello?" Kyle could hear the television in the background, along with Jack crying softly.

"Jenni, I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" The confusion in Jenni's voice was apparent.

"Be your friend anymore." Kyle heard Jenni gasp, and he thought she had started to cry. "Jenni let me finish. I want to be more than your friend. I want to hold you in my arms, kiss your cheeks, your lips, your hands. I want to be your boyfriend. Jenni, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" By now, Kyle knew she was crying. He waited a long moment before speaking again. "Jenni, are you ok?"

"Y…yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend Kyle. I love you too." She managed to choke out after a moment. Kyle smiled, even though Jenni couldn't see it.

"Jenni, I'm so happy you said yes. I've wanted this for so long. Ever since you saved me from those bullies in ninth grade, I've been in love with you."

"Kyle, to be honest, I've been in love with you since then too. The question is, are we going to hide it or not tomorrow?"

"I say we let the world know we're in love."

"Alright," She hesitated for a moment. "Honey."

The next day, they did as planned and told everyone they knew. Most people were relieved, knowing this was coming. Some people were shocked; mostly that it took Kyle this long to cave in. Still, others just shrugged it off, knowing it would've happened eventually.

The pair spent the rest of the school year much in love, like a fairytale. Homecoming went off perfectly, Jenni dressed in a beautiful dress, Kyle in his best tuxedo. They went out to dinner beforehand and went back to Jenni's afterwards. Kyle ended up spending the night and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Prom was even better. They spent days getting ready, planning the whole day to the second. They went out to eat at the fanciest restaurant in town. Jenni wore a beautiful blue dress. The top was fitted and tight, the bottom looked like a fancy ball gown. They both wore flowers that were blue. They partied and danced all night, and by the time prom was over, they were wiped out. Again, Kyle spent the night at Jenni's. By graduation, almost everyone knew they would get married.

The night of graduation was cool. Jenni wore her Homecoming dress in a new fashion, shortened. Kyle wore his nice jeans and a pressed shirt. Jenni noticed that Kyle had called to talk to her father, not her just a few days before. "Maybe they're just talking about plans for after graduation," She thought. Kyle walked up to Jenni as she stood in front of her graduation party, making a speech. Surprisingly, both of her parents made it to her party.

"And I want to thank you all for coming out to my party. These past four years have been amazing, and I'm glad you all managed to share this last special moment with me." Jenni noticed Kyle walking up to her and stopped, looking to him. "And thank you Kyle for giving me so much joy."

"I hate to interrupt, but this is important Jenni." He moved her over gently and took the spot in front of the microphone. "As you all know, Jenni and I began dating the day before school resumed back in September. I have been in love with her since the day she saved me from some bullies, but that is a story for another day." He chuckled softly. "I have watched Jenni grow from a scared little freshman, into the beautiful woman she is today. I have spent countless hours thinking about her, watching her, with her. Over those long three years we spent staring at each other, staying just friends, I longed to hold Jenni in my arms and kiss her lips so softly she forgets the world around her." He looked over at Jenni, noticing the tears in her eyes. "Jenni, don't cry." He looked back to the crowd. "I talked to Jenni's father about this the other night. Jenni," He turned back to her, stepping away from the microphone. "I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long that may or may not be. So please," He got down on one knee, pulling a black velvet box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a ring. It had a gold band, with a 1.5 carat pink diamond in the center, two smaller diamonds on either side. "Jenni, will you marry me?" She stared at him in awe, completely unaware of the crowd watching them.

"Y...Yes. Kyle, I'd love to." Tears were streaming down her cheeks as he slid the ring on her finger, the audience starting to clap. "They were in on this, weren't they?" Jenni asked, remembering there were other people in the world.

"Sorta...some of them knew. You're parents obviously. I called the other day to ask for permission Jenni. Like back in the day." He chuckled softly.

The wedding planning went off without a problem at all. Jenni and her mother, who temporarily quit her job at the hospital, spent countless hours planning the wedding. Jenni postponed going to college until after the wedding. When the day finally arrived, the countless hours spent planning really paid off.

The day was a cool, bright day in June, not a cloud in the sky and the flowers in full bloom. Jenni awoke to a bird chirping in her window. She took this as a good sign. Kyle awoke to the same thing. Both of them got into the shower first thing, getting dressed just after. Kyle put on his suit, leaving the jacket hung up and the tuxedo shirt unbuttoned and untucked. He would get to those later. Jenni put on a button down shirt and some sweat pants, she had to get her hair and make-up done. Once all of this was done, both headed to the church, at separate times. Jenni got dressed once she, and the other members of her party, got to the church, Kyle was standing at the alter with the priest, talking softly with him. Jenni finally finished getting dressed and got in her spot at the end of the procession. The music started and the doors opened, making a path for the procession to go on.

Finally, Jenni came down the aisle, being escorted by her father. Her father wore a sharp black tux, a rose pinned on in just the right spot. Jenni wore an elegant dress. All white with buttons down the back and a beaded pattern on the front. The train extended a few feet and her veil just graced her hips. She carried a bouquet of red roses and baby's breath. Her nails were done up nicely and her make-up was just light enough that you could barely tell she was wearing any. The ringlets that dangled from her hairline graced her cheeks gently. Kyle stared in awe at the sight.

Their vows were said, the rings were exchanged, and they were married. Kyle kissed Jenni so softly that she forgot the world existed for a moment. The reception was filled with dancing, laughing, and even a few tears. Jenni cried at every toast, embracing her mother just before the first dance. Kyle just stared into Jenni's eyes at every chance and told her how much he loved her, as if to make up for the time he will be without her. A time that no one remembered the entire night.

Only 2 years later, just days after their anniversary, Kyle was placed in the hospital. He knew it may well be his last days here with Jenni so he told her he loved her every time he had a chance.

"I never want you to forget these words Jenni. I want you to remember them when I'm gone. I want you to hear me saying them every time you think of me, and most of all, I want you to smile. Always smile for me sweetheart." Jenni started to tear up when he spoke the words to her, mentally recording them so she could repeat them every morning and every night.

"I'll never forget them love. You were my first and only love. Do you hear me Kyle? I will never love another man as much as I love you right now. I'll never let myself be with another man. Kyle I love you so much and I never want you to forget these words. Promise me you won't."

"If I died tonight, those words would be the last thing I heard." Sure enough, Kyle died that night, just as Jenni was about to leave. She told him she loved him, and he left the world behind. Jenni went home and sobbed herself to sleep, sleeping on his side of the bed, one of his sweaters in her arms.

The day of the funeral was an interesting day for Jenni. She met his twin brother for the first time. He looked just like Kyle and Jenni felt a tear roll down her cheek at the sight of him. "He looks so much like Kyle..." She thought. He walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm so sorry you lost him. He was a good man, and he loved you more than anything. He always talked about you. He said he wanted to have a baby with you, but he didn't want the baby to be sick. He told me to tell you to adopt a baby and tell him or her about Kyle. Jenni, he really loved you. He told me to take care of you for him until I die."

"I know your intentions are good, but I can't accept the offer. You look too much like him. I would feel like he was still there every day. Thank you, but I've got to go now." Jenni left without another word. She went home and grabbed his favorite sweater, taking in his scent as she got into bed, setting the sweater in his spot, talking to him.

"Kyle, honey, I couldn't even stay long enough to watch them take the casket. Baby, I miss you so much. Your brother talked to me today and he said you told him to take care of me. As sweet as it was, I had to turn him down. It would have been weird, seeing....you, but it's not you. I made you a promise, and I'm going to keep it. I'm not going to be with another man, and I'm not going to take off my ring."

Even seventy years later, Jenni still wore her ring. She wore it until she died, her daughter, Kylie, left it on her when she was buried. Jenni was buried in the plot next to Kyle, just as she'd requested. Jenni never loved another man, just as she'd promised.


End file.
